


I Love Lucy

by rawrimustwrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimustwrite/pseuds/rawrimustwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Belle White is a small town girl in a small town diner. She doesn't have a small town life though. She has demon blood in her and she can read the minds of anyone around her. What happen's when Dean Winchester rolls into town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy leaned on the counter of the diner. She had her head resting on her hand as 2 men walked in. One man that was tall and walked with confidence, the other wore a trench coat and seemed to follow the first man around. She stood straight up and grabbed her notepad to take the order and watched the men sit down. One of the men pulled out the menu and bit his lip, slowly he flipped through the menu looking at each and every option, you could see the hunger in his eyes. 

Moments later a short girl with big brown eyes walked in, car keys jingling in her hands. The girl made her way over to the booth she saw the men had picked out. With a cute little smile she took a seat next to the trench coat man, she too took a menu and began to flip through.

"I'm starving," the women said with lustful eyes as she examined all the pictures of food.

"Me too," the hungry man replied, just as focused on his menu.

The trench coat man looked between the two.

"I doubt that you two are starving." he said, in a gruff voice. "But I am indeed hungry. Hello, Leyla, pleasure to see you again."

He looked down at his own menu. Lucy could understand from his thoughts that he hadn't really talked to 'Leyla' very much but 'Dean' seemed to like her so he thought she couldn't be too bad. She was beautiful in his opinion.

Leyla looked over at the trench coated man and softly chuckled. The more Leyla looked at the menu the harder it became to make up her mind, slowly she narrowed it down to two; the dinner's "famous" hamburger or fish and chips.

"Dean, do you think I should order the Country State Prize Hamburger or just the fish and chips?" Leyla asked, not looking up from her menu. 

'Dean' rolled his eyes at Cas, softly scoffing. As he skimmed through the menu he couldn't help but looking at the two seated together. . . they looked pretty cute together. Deviously Dean smirked, he could use this as a bargaining chip in the future. With a growling stomach demanding food Dean returned to reading over every meal on the menu. It all sounded so good.

"Hmm," Dean placed down his menu and made a face. Dean thought intensely about the subject till a pretty young waitress popped over.

Lucy walked up, looking at the three costumers, all their thoughts streaming into her mind, she had yet to learn how to pick out individual thoughts and sometimes she would get what people thought and what they said mixed up, which can cause awkward situations.

"Our 'famous' hamburger," she did air quotes on the 'famous,"isn't that great. I recommend the fish and chips." Lucy smiled big at her own advice, knowing it was true. "What can I get for y'all?" she asked in a sweet southern tone, her pen ready in her hand.

Lucy smiled sweetly at her three customers, her eyes resting on Dean a second too long. She quickly looked away, not wanting it to mean anything, she heard him think about her but she didn't say anything, not sure if it was in his mind or if it was out loud.

Dean suddenly stopped thinking of Leyla's little problem and gazed up at the waitress . . . he glanced down at her name tag. 'Lucy' he read. Lucy with a dreamy smile. Before Dean could open his mouth to sweet talk her, Leyla interrupted.

"Can we get three beers?" She asked politely before shooting Dean a look.

She wrote down on her notepad "3x Beers" and looked back up, "I'll be right back with those."

"Thank you." Dean said for Leyla, he smiled softly.

She smiled at the cute one of the group, Dean, and turned and walked away to the chef.

Castiel looked at Leyla. "I didn't ask for a beer, Leyla. " he said, his blue eyes meeting her blue. "Why did you order me that? Are you trying to get me drunk?" 

Dean smiled at Lucy's hospitality, it was a nice change from the usual slutty waitress who just bats her eye lashes and tried to make her bust and butt look huge. Everything about Lucy seemed genuine, there seemed to be nothing fake- well then again Dean hadn't ever met her, he'd just seen her name tag. But that was besides the point. Lucy seemed just like the perfect small town girl, and boy did Dean love women like that. Unlike usual as Dean thought about Lucy he didn't just see a one night stand, he saw more.

Leyla looked over at Dean and rolled her eyes, she could already tell Dean liked Lucy their waitress who did seem like a very nice person. I mean since when do waitresses just swoop in and save your from ordering a not so great burger. 

"Who says it was for you?" Leyla asked with a smirk, looking at Castiel.

Castiel looked at her with a confused look. Were she going to really drink 3 beers? How insane. 

Dean's face couldn't escape Lucy's mind, the bad boy attitude was a nice change to the boys that were usually in this town. It seemed to be a town of rich kids who didn't know and didn't care of the struggles that she had gone through. As Lucy walked away, a blush creeped up on her cheeks as she listened to Dean's thoughts. 'He loves small town girls?' she thought to herself, 'Good thing I'm a girl in a small town.' Lucy was glad that she was the only one she knew of with her power. That would be quite embarrassing if the bad boy could hear her right now. 

Dean watched Lucy leave, her smile and cute little southern accent burned into his brain. Dean could already tell she had him wrapped around her long and stunning fingers, and he was here to stay. Suddenly a huge part of Dean wanted to tell Leyla and beg her to stay in this small town with him. But Dean knew better, Leyla would tease him. 

Leyla watched as Dean found himself sinking in the quicksand labeled love or very serious crushes, she nearly laughed three or four times. But somehow she found the strength to just sit back next to Cas and wait for the drinks.

Just as Dean began to become a little upset about the fact they'd be leaving in a week or two once the case was done the beers where here. And nothing besides Busty Asian Beauties and a beautiful women could have cheered Dean up like alcohol. Dean smiled up at Lucy with his big green eyes, which seemed to get lost in her impossible blue ones.

"Here's your beers!" she said in a cheerful tone, placing them on a table, quickly glancing at Dean's eyes. 

"Thank you." Cas said, his gruff voice rumbling at Lucy. He grabbed one of the beers a took a sip, not wanting Leyla to drink them all. 

As soon as the glaces met the sticky wooden counter Leyla took a glace and took a sip, she looked over at Castiel who too had take a drink and smiled. She knew he would have wanted one in the end.

Lucy walked away, going to go serve other tables, walking quickly between each customer, working hard and fast, her pony tail becoming lose as she hurried around. Dean watched Lucy work her magic in the cafe, she took orders like a pro, had an amazing smile and walked around like she owned the place. More than anything Dean had felt in a while he wanted to ask her out, but how? Dean was the master so he knew he'd think of something but what he wasn't sure. She walked by the three's table and was stopped by Dean's voice.

"I think we're ready to order sweet heart," Dean said with a wild smirk. Leyla rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Lucy looked over at Dean and made her way over, her notepad ready to take the order. She instantly knew what they all wanted and went to write them down but relized that may be a bit creepy. So she awaited their orders, the pen spinning in her hand. As they told her their orders, she quickly wrote them down, not even listening. When she finished writing she smiled a toothy grin at the three. 

"That'll be right out. " she walked away and hooked up the order to the counter and dinged the bell for the chef.

She then walked up to the diner counter and hopped up on it, no more costumers to serve as of right now. She began doodling a devil's trap on her notepad, trying to perfect it so she could use it in the future.

Dean picked up his beer, brought it to his lips and took a big sip. Just as Dean lowered the glass he noticed an old juke box in the corner of the diner by the bar, Dean smirked, excused himself and headed off to go play some music.

As Dean came to the juke box his smile grew, he began to flip through songs and decided on one. Bad Time ((I suggest you listen to the song, it'll make sense)). Dean smiled, he looked around then for Lucy hoping to catch her eye and maybe ask her out.

Whenever Lucy would glance up, her eyes would be drawn to Dean. He walked with so much confidence, like he had a plan and knew how to accomplish it. It reminded her of her ex boyfriend who had traveled into town just like Dean. He ended up being one of those black eyed jackasses so she was forced to kill him, which she didn't like. Lucy glanced over as the music began playing and smirked at Dean's choice. A song about love. How cheesy. She set down her notebook, the devil's trap half finished. Lucy hopped up off the counter and walked over to the juke box. Dean stood next to the jukebox he began to bob his head and smile like a little kid on Christmas. Lucy was making her way over to him. Dean watched with a pleasant smile, he was almost sure she’d just roll her eyes and go back to manning down the fort with her four or five other staff members. 

"A love song? Really, Romeo?" she remarked, leaning against the music machine. 

Dean smirked, “I guess you could say it’s a bad time to fall in love.”

Lucy smiled up at the tall man, admiring his strong jaw line. He seemed so confident in his cheesy flirting. She smiled a cute smile at him, flirting right back. She loved the thoughts she was hearing in his mind. She wanted to always be on his mind, she wanted to watch movies with him, and cuddle with him late at night. She wanted to have some fun with him in bed but she also wanted to hold his hand. She decided that was a good start. She slowly put her small hand into his big one, then looked up at him.

"Sense when is there a bad time to be in love?" she asked softly.

Dean glanced back over to both where Leyla and Cas seemed to be enjoying each other's company, he then realized if he slipped out they wouldn't be too upset. Dean's lips curled into a foxy smile, he then turned his attention back to Lucy. Dean looked at her hand which was on his, he then intertwined his fingers with her.

"What do you say you and me get out of here?" Dean whispered with shimmering green eyes. More than anything he hopped Lucy would except and he could sweep her off her feet. The more Dean thought about it the more he just wanted to go out, the sex could wait... for now.

Lucy glanced down at their fingers intertwined. She so wanted to go with Dean and see what he had planned. But she was at work and she had to make money. She looked over her shoulder at the door as some costumers came in. She looked back up at the man, her eyes meeting his and all her worries seemed to melt away. She didn't care about the costumers or the money she would make, she cared about this stranger. She then realized she was holding hands with a man she didn't even know the name of. People never think about their own name. She slightly giggled at the realization. 

"I'll go..." she slyly smiled. "If you tell me your name, Romeo." 

Dean had been so caught up in his waitress Lucy's beauty and sarcasm that he seemed to be oblivious, he hadn't told her his name. He hadn't told her his name. He hadn't told her his name! Dean wasn't sure if he should laugh or just make a run for it. But despite being a little embarrassed Dean didn't show it, he just smiled. The hunter's face never gave away how excited he was or how embarrassed he felt about forgetting to tell her his name. It was a skill Dean had perfected and mastered over the years, and on days like today came in handy. Dean slipped his hand out from Lucy's. Excited Dean quickly bowed,

"Dean Winchester, or if you'd like Romeo." He then rose, grinning like an idiot who was head over heels. "Shall we go?" He asked, extending his hand ready for Lucy to take. Ideas of places he could take her filled his head, but the only problem was that he barely knew the town they were in. So this date was going to be.... interesting.

Lucy giggled at his embarrassed thoughts. She loved a guy who could get embarrassed. She couldn't help but laugh at his little bow. Dean Winchester. Dean. It fit him so well. A cute name for a cute guy. Winchester? Isn't that a gun? That's bad ass. Lucy Winchester. She felt a blush creep up at the thought. She looked down at his hand offering to her. He was being so cheesy. She loved it. Could this guy get any better? He was sweet, liked good music, adorable, and as far as she could tell, NOT a demon. His smile made her heart melt. She slid her hand into his, her worries of the diner gone. She untied her apron with her open hand and threw it on the counter, right next to her half drawn devil's trap. 

"I'm heading out, Ben." she said to the Chef. She turned back to look at Dean. "Let's go, Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had to admit he liked Lucy more than most women he pulled one night stands with and he barely even knew her. That slightly scared Dean, he’d never felt that attraction towards someone since. . . Lisa. The thought of his ex made Dean cringe, he still had scars from when Cas made everything right and whipped her and Ben’s memory. Dean pushed away those thoughts and focused on Lucy, and where he might take her. Still no ideas came to him, this small town was all new to him. Maybe she can give me a tour. Dean thought. Dean’s thoughts and worried suddenly melted away as he felt Lucy take his hand and bark orders; she was amazing. As much as Dean wanted to deny the fact he liked women who were capable to take the lead, and Lucy was definitely one of them.

“Bye Ben.” Dean waved softly then left the dinner without ever looking back at Cas and Leyla. He had completely forgot about the two. “So since you know you’re way about this town, why don’t you take me to your favorite place?” Dean suggested as soon as they left the dinner.

Lucy smiled and bit her glossed lip thinking, ignoring Dean's thought of a supposed "Lisa". She thought about all the different places in town. She wanted to take Dean somewhere special. Somewhere where they could be alone but still have fun. Maybe the Ice Cream Parlor? No, Dean just ate. The Library? Too quite. She really wanted to have fun with the new man she had met. It was weird how fast she had feelings for him. She never really trusted people, too many demons trying to kill her all the time. She glanced at Dean's eyes, their green shining bright. He wasn't a demon as far as she could tell. She decided on the perfect place.

"Do you have a car, or are we walking?" she says and stands just outside the diner door, her full body facing Dean. 

Dean smirked at Lucy, he then turned his head and nodded to the Impala. Hopefully she'll have good taste and have no problem with baby. Dean thought, but it didn't really matter. Honestly he'd still like Lucy if she hated the Impala, he'd just spend every waking moment trying to force her to love his baby. Since after all she was perfect.

"Unless you'd prefer to walk." Dean said turning back to Lucy. His green eyes glimmering with hope. Please pick the car. Please pick the car. He thought, the cold fall air had managed to cut through his 100+ layers. How Dean wasn't sure, he just knew he was fucking cold. Dean then slipped off his jacket, and held it out to Lucy, offering it to her. He wasn't sure how cold she was.

Lucy shivered at the cold wind and glanced at the car. It was awesome. She turned back around to compliment it but Dean was holding a jacket out for him. Dean noticed Lucy shivering, so he held out his coat farther as if to say “take my jacket or I will put it on you myself.” She gladly took the jacket and wrapped it around herself, it fell baggy, way too big for the skinny girl. 

As Lucy casually put it on Dean smiled, he found it adorable as well as amusing at the sight of the small girl wearing his leather jacket; it could have been a dress. Dean tried not to laugh, he raised his fist to his mouth and covered it. He used all his strength not to burst into laughter. 

She glanced back at the car. She turned, still holding Dean's hand and half dragged him over to the car. Her fingers danced over the car's hood as her eyes darted all over it. She turn around and leaned on the car door, listening to Dean's thoughts without even trying to, they just seemed like he was constantly talking but his words that he said were louder and clearer. 

"Who would want to walk when there is a chance to ride in a '67 Chevy Impala?" she says, her big blue eyes looking up at Dean, her hand swaying with his, wanting to get into the car so bad.

As soon as Dean noticed Lucy eyeing his baby he was happy, he finally found a girl with a true sense of taste. Dean laughed,

“Touché.” He smiled, and then looked down at their hands. Slowly Dean’s eyes met Lucy’s and he felt himself getting lost in the sea of blue. Dean suddenly felt the urge to kiss Lucy, but he wasn’t sure if now was the right time; they’d only just met and decided to go out of a date. As Dean pondered the thought, he found himself moving away and opening the passenger door for Lucy. “Malady.” He said in a fake regal voice.

Lucy smiled up at Dean and glanced down at his lips. She could feel the lust between the two and could hear Dean thinking about kissing her. She secretly hoped he would, but they barely knew each other and she didn't want to rush things. She had problems with rushing into things before, probably that ended with a few Latin words. She giggled as he opened the old door. Lucy loved '67 Impalas, they have been the car she has wanted sense she was 16, alas, this was the first time she had seen one with her own eyes. She loved the color of this one, a deep dark black. It seemed to fit the bad boy attitude that Dean was giving off. 

"Why thank you, Romeo." she says in a fake British voice. She slid into the car, the seat slightly caving under her weight. She looked around the car, appreciating finally being in her dream car. And this guy had it. She was ecstatic, her fingers felt the fabric of the dashboard. She looked down at the floor of the passenger's seat and she couldn't help but giggle at the fast food trash that was there. 

Dean laughed, and shut the door behind Lucy before running over to the other side and climbing in. Just then Dean noticed some trash from past meals on the floor, instantly he wanted to face palm and start all over.  
Come on Dean! He thought furious. You just had to keep Baby a mess.   
The more Dean stressed about the few wrappers of food on the floor he realized he had never cared this much about someone’s opinion, especially if he’d just met them. Most girls Dean would take out were one-night stands but something about Lucy seemed different and a million times better.

“Sorry about the mess.” Dean said as he started the engine. “So where are we off to?” He asked pulling out of the parking space.

Lucy giggled at him calling his car his 'Baby'. She smiled over at him, not even caring about his trash. He must either travel a lot or live in his car. As the car roared to life the heater turned, causing a raddling to come from the heater. She bit her lip and tried to figure out what was causing the sound. It seemed like plastic, with corners, almost like someone had stuffed legos down inside the vent. She giggled at the thought a young kid playing in this car. Lucy thought back to her memories of the place we were going. She thought about the many happy memories she had and hoped Dean didn't mind getting wet. She smiled and looked around for the direction of the lake they were going to.

"Um, turn left up here, then stay for a mile and then a right for 2 miles and then the dirt road down to the destination." she recalled, glancing at Dean to make sure he got it all. 

As the Impala engine started the radiator sputtered to life and the Legos stuffed inside began to bouncy around, Dean smiled at the thought of him and Sam placing their marks on the car. The little things about the Impala made her special, like their carved initials. 

Lucy smiled as she listened to Dean's thoughts of his childhood. She imagined a small Dean Winchester, stuffing legos into the vent. She glanced over at him. He was such a strong man, a slight hardness in his eyes. She guessed she had a bit of the hardness in her's too, considering what she has had to fight. She wondered why Dean had such hardness. She wondered about this stranger and she didn't know why she cared so much. Something about Dean gave off a trusting vibe.

Dean looked over at Lucy and smiled at the sight of her happy, and at the sound of her giggle all his nerves seemed to wash away. As Dean began to drive he listened closely to Lucy’s instructions.

“Alright,” Dean looked over at Lucy and grinned. He then reached over to the radio and put on some Metallica. “I hope you don’t mind.” Dean said as the song Enter Sandman began to play rather loudly. As the words tumbled out of Dean’s mouth he nearly screamed, he never cared what anyone in the car thought about his music yet her he was asking if Lucy was okay with listening to Metallica.

She slightly winced as the loud song spread throughout the car. She didn't necessarily like metal but she could live with it. She glanced over at Dean as he rocked out to it, visibly happy. She smiled and bobbed her head, listening to the lyrics. 

Dean drove with a smile on his face as he noticed Lucy smiling, he was happy that she wasn’t disgusted by his car or his taste in music. Never had Dean been this open- in a way- with a girl he had just met, usually they’d just walk back to the motel drunk and have meaningless sex. But Lucy felt different than any girl had ever liked, although this was the early stage Dean could tell he wanted something more than just sex with Lucy. He wanted a relationship. Dean almost crashed the car at that thought, he didn’t even know he wanted it till he had just imagined them on cute stereotypical dates like picking apples in the fall or splashing each other in the ocean during the summer. 

"Turn here!" she yelled over the song as they almost missed the second turn. 

Distracted by his thoughts Dean almost didn’t hear Lucy shout; thankfully he did and quickly made a sharp turn. Dean laughed when he managed to pull of the endeavor successfully with no injuries.

“Sorry about that.” Dean laughed, he felt bad that he nearly killed Lucy and only on their first date.

Lucy gripped the seat she was sitting in hard as the car whipped around the corner. She slowly let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She glanced over at Dean, and a smile couldn't help but creep up on her lips. Her smile grew bigger as she heard what Dean was thinking. Picking apples would be so fun and so would going to the ocean. Sadly, this little town didn't have an ocean near by, at all. That would be quite the drive to accomplish. She thought back to her memories at this lake. Her foster parents took her there for the first time when she was 5. She remembered the cool water and the flouting devices around her arms. She smiled softly at the memories. She also remembered having her first kiss at the lake. And losing her virginity at the lake. She had many memories and the thought of her first time made her blush like mad. The image of Dean and her having sex filled her mind against her will and she had to look back out the window to hide her blush. 

"Just follow this road and we shall arrive at our destination." she says as they turn down dirt road, out the window trees whip past.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked over at Lucy who was staring out the window, his green eyes focused on her a few more seconds before going back to the road. He nodded. As the Impala drove slower down the road Dean took in the view, trees and flowers littered the grass and just up a head he could see a huge blue sparkling lake. Never once had Dean seen something so beautiful- besides Lucy. You could say the view took Dean’s breath away. And the best part about the lake was that no one was there, like it was a secret location no one knew about. Dean smiled and parked the Impala at the end of the dirt road.

“Wow,” Dean said taking everything in. He looked over at Lucy and smiled, “This place is amazing.”

Lucy smiled as the lake came into view, her favorite place in the whole wide world. The memories came flooding back like someone had broken a dam. She couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement, she felt like a small child all over again. She smiled huge as Dean gave his approval and raised her eye brows in joy. She quickly swung the door open and jumped out. The smell of the water filled her nose as the flirty waitress stepped out. She walked towards the crystal lake, her uniform short skirt bouncing with each step. 

"Come on, Winchester, lets get wet!" she said turning and walking backwards, knowing he would take it wrong.

Can’t we just stay like this forever? Dean thought, he just wanted to sit in the Impala watching Lucy ooze beauty. Can I just live in this memory? But Dean knew that was impossible, soon he’d have to leave Lucy and continue working the case. And once the case was over Lucy was just going to have to be a memory. Just like all the rest.

Dean tried not to let the thought of having to leave put him in a sour mood, he tried to only think about now and not later. Thankfully he was able to forget about the nagging thought as Lucy climbed out of the car, Dean quickly followed her out. He watched as she scampered around like a small child.

Dean rose an eyebrow and dirty thoughts quickly came to mind, he scoffed loudly and followed.

“Alright,” He smirked running after her, “I have no complaints!”

Dean watched Lucy closely, he loved how he could see exactly how she was feeling just by looking at her face. Her face exuded pure joy, which made her even prettier than Dean could imagine. Lucy was beautiful, her face was glowing and her eyes practically sparkling. Never once had Dean felt so helpless and weak around a girl. Something about her made his cool attitude disappear and he was just a little dork. That has never happened until now. Dean’s lips curled into a heart melting smile and his green eyes locked on Lucy.

Lucy smiles as the man came jogging up to meet her. She admired everything about him. Her eyes followed his body all the way down, even to his bow legs. She found that adorable, a little quirk in a seemingly perfect man. The cool air made her wrap the way too big jacket tighter around herself. The sleeves were long, causing her hands to be hiding in them. She smiled and looked at the ground as Dean fell in pace with her. She loved this moment. The smell of the lake water. The warm jacket wrapped around herself. The handsome man beside her. She was content.

Dean stopped when he was right next to Lucy, he watched as her eyes skated over him. Then a wave of bashfulness washed over Dean, he felt his cheeks softly fluster into a blush. Dean with his big ego didn’t feel insecure as Lucy looked him over, he just felt any sense of in control or cool it was gone instead then replaced with a cheeky grin. All though women had looked at him in such a manor never once did Dean feel this way.

Lucy looked out at the lake, it seemed to glitter in the sunlight, the shine only interrupted by the overhanging trees. It was beautiful. She smiled and squatted down to test the water, her fingers skimming over it, the chilliness seeping in. She stood back up and glanced over at Dean with a playful smile as she slid off the jacket, and began unbuttoning the front of her uniform.

"Hope you don't mind a bit of cold water." she says, winking.

The sun’s warm rays kissed Dean’s skin, he knew more freckles were to be expected. Suddenly Dean felt warmer than he’d like, he stripped out of his flannel jacket and tossed it aside onto the green grass. The sound of cold water made Dean smile, he knew it would feel amazing.

Dean walked up to the edge of the water, he kicked off his work boots and expected to go right in with all his clothes in. Just as Dean was about to take a step into the lake he looked back at Lucy to see her unbuttoning her uniform. Dean nearly gulped, if she was going to be stripping down to her underwear he was going to be in trouble. With her clothes on Dean was already hot with lust. Dean shrugged off his worry of getting a boner and followed Lucy by taking off his many layers one at a time. Excitement filled Dean and made him work faster.

Lucy watched Dean fumble over his clothes and she had to hold back a laugh. She let the yellow button up blouse fall to the ground, her red bra making a clash against her slighly pale skin. The cool air attacked her skin in every possible bare area and goosebumps rose. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she relised how exposed she was. She couldn't believe she was this bare in front of a man she had know for about an hour. She quickly turned around, scared of Dean's stares. She slipped off her vans and rolled her socks off.

Dean fumbled with his clothes peeling off layer by layer with haste. For once he questioned why he and Sam always wore so many layers. As he tried to get all his clothes off Dean kept sneaking in quick glances at Lucy. Her pale skin radiant in contrast to her red under garments. Dean tried not to stare or freeze up, but she was beautiful. Every inch of her was radiant and beautiful.

During all the one night stands and relationships (Lisa) never had Dean felt this way towards a woman, yes they were all pretty and cute but none took his breath away like Lucy.

 

Why would someone ever so beautiful and interesting pick me? Dean thought, he knew Lucy deserved someone better. Someone who wouldn’t have to leave soon to go work an other case. Dean suddenly felt guilty about even trying to win her over. Guilt pestered Dean as he lifted his t-shirt over his head and threw it on top of the rest of his distracted layers.

She quickly turned her head forward and a took a shaky breath and shimmied out of her short skirt, her matching red panties clashing again. She bite her lip as she slowly turned around and her breath left her body as her eyes raked over Dean's bare chest. Her eyes focused on the tattoo on his chest. 

She reconised that tattoo. She had the same symbol on the necklace she was wearing. She took a step back, confused as to why Dean would be wearing it. He obviously wasn't a demon, or else he wouldn't be wearing it. Her face turned from girly and blushy to stern and thoughtful. She looked up at Dean.

 

"Who are you?" she says, not caring for the chilly air on her almost naked body.

Just as he began to fumble with his jeans Lucy’s words broke their silence.

“Huh?” Dean asked confused, he followed Lucy’s gaze to his tattoo. A million questions suddenly festered inside his mind. “Lucy? Are you okay?” Dean asked, he took a step forward with his arm extending. Finally he stopped, “Dean. I’m Dean.” He answered, he voice was uneasy.

What the hell is going on? Did she forget? Is she okay?

Lucy glared at him and his hand. She quickly picked up the too big jacket and covered her body. How could she be so stupid? How could she think she had met a normal guy for once? The frustration watered her eyes, and the blurry vision made her even more frustrated. She could never live a normal life. She would always have demons and that shit swarming around her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to be numb and not have to deal with all this shit. She hated what that demon had done to her. She invaded everyone privacy without her control and she hated every moment of it.

She glanced up at his confused and soft face. He seem worried. How sweet. The fucking guy is worried. Lucy should be the one worried. She has no idea what this man is, all the flirtiness was gone. 

"I know what your fucking name is, Dean." she said, her voice breaking slightly. "But...." she sighed a shaking sigh. "Why do you have an anti possession symbol on your chest?"

Dean watched Lucy, his green eyes glazed with confusion. Nothing seemed to make sense; suddenly Lucy was acting like he licked her or something. He watched as she took his jacket and tried to cover herself. Dean wanted to step forward and try to console her but he knew it would only make things worse.

It was painful to just stand by and watch as a thousand emotions seemed to swirl inside Lucy. Panic and anxiety conceited in Dean, his stomach tied into knots and his brain tripped on it’s endless stream of thoughts.

All the thoughts came crashing to a stop as Lucy hissed out the words “anti-possession symbol.” How did she know? How could such a sweet girl known about something like an anti-possession symbol. Dean felt his heart crack then explode.

Are you really that stupid? A voice- his own but twisted and niggard- snarled. You dumb fuck. Of course you’ll never find a normal girl. You’re not normal. A monster. A freak. So of course you’ll never find a perfect and normal girl and go off to go live a normal life. You’re a hunter. Hunters hunt not fall in love. What is this? Some kind of sappy romance novel. Wake up dumb ass. Smell the roses. You’ll never be normal.

“Lucy,” Dean’s voice was shaky, “How do you know about anti-possession symbols?” Dean asked despite his fear of her answer.

Lucy watched the hurt look at Dean's face. She wanted to make it better but she wanted to know who he was first. How could she think she would find a normal man? She looked down at the necklace around her neck, the anti possession charm hanging there. She looked back up at Dean. He seemed genuinely confused. She closed her eyes as he question reached her ears.

Her body leaned back as her almost bare back reached the bark of a tree. She took a deep breath. He obviously wasn't a demon. He didn't seem to be any other creature. But he still had that hardness in his eyes. That pain that he has gone through. A monster? A freak? What has he done to make him think these things about himself. A hunter?

Dean found no comfort as he watched Lucy stagger back, he felt like he was being punched in the gut over and over. Pain ripped through him like a knife, he wanted to cripple over and just stay there slowly bleeding out. But it was his duty to Lucy to stay strong, to not make things worse.

He could see the pain illuminate Lucy’s big blue eyes, they glistened and glazed. Something was wrong. Dean could tell something had entered her mind and plagued her. He could only guess she felt a little like him, broken and weak.

Look what you’ve done to her. Scum. That’s all you’ll ever be. The voice hissed, with strangled laughing shortly following. All you do is break things. And now you’ve broken her-

"W-What is a hunter?" Lucy asks, reading Dean's mind.

The voice quieted as Lucy spoke, Dean chocked on her words. He let out a strangled cough and turned his back. How did she know? Dean knew he had never said anything about hunting- but he thought about it.

Quickly Dean turned around, his eyes hot and flaming with anger. His hands curled into fists. Who really is Lucy? What is she? How did she know?

“What are you Lucy?” Dean hissed, his voice was deeper and more gravelly.

Lucy watched Dean fight through his thoughts. She wanted to make him stop hurting but she had to know what he wanted with her. A hunter seemed to be something that hurt demons...and freaks, like her. She took a shaky breath, his eyes seeming hurt, their hardness leaving them.

He was going to kill her. That's why he came to the small town. To kill the freak who could read minds. Who had demon blood in her. She looked down at the grass, her eyes tearing up. If he tried to kill her, she wouldn't fight back. She was tired of fighting. She didn't want to live with her curse anymore.

She looked back up to meet his eyes. Her teary eyes making the blue pop. She saw the fiery anger in his green eyes. She took a sharp breath. He looked like a monster, ready to attack. She was terrified, feeling like a small child.

"I.." she said, her voice breaking slightly, "I can read minds." She winced, ready to be attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s eyes softened a little, he expected much worse. To be honest he thought she was a demon or something trying to lure him into a trap. A sense of relief flooded over Dean, he nearly sighed out load. Lucy could have been so much worse, there were so many possibilities that Dean didn’t want to even think about.

Unsure of what to do next Dean reached down and took his t-shirt, he quickly pulled it over his head and stuck his arms in the correct holes. He was uncertain that Lucy would still want to see him and he felt like he should leave. Dean had already caused problems and they had only known each other for around an hour.

Don’t feel down, this was bound to happen sooner rather than later. At least she doesn’t know the whole truth about you. Be glad she didn’t recognize your last name and flee. The voice whispered. Dean suddenly stopped the voice realizing Lucy was probably hearing everything he was thinking.

Dean sighed this was all too much, he felt overwhelmed. He knew he should probably leave despite how much he wanted to stay and swim with Lucy. Dean turned his back to her and began to gather his clothes, he put on one other layer and his shoes before turning back to look at Lucy.

Lucy watched confused as he turned around. What was he doing? She watched him, listening to his relief in his mind. She bit her lip, thinking of what she should do. She looked down at the jacket covering her body.

He didn't seem mad anymore and definitely wasn't going to attack. She took a deep breath. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad. And why should their little fight ruin their day at the lake? He seemed to be leaving.

She furrowed her eyebrows and made a dision. Right when he turned around, she dropped the jacket, the clashing underwear coming into view.

"Are you leaving?" she asks, the cold reaching her body once again and she took a step away from the rough tree.

Dean felt terrible as he saw the pain waver through Lucy. He didn't want to see her look hurt, he wanted her to be safe. And when she was around him Lucy was anything but. Dean's gaze dropped down to her boots, they had trampled some of the uncut green grass which had great contrast compared to his dirt boots. Dean wished he could just rewind and have kept his shirt on, other wise none of this would have happened.

Best leave before something happens. The voice cackled. Dean knew it was right, he didn't want to but deep down he knew he had to.

Dean nodded and licked his bottom lip before surfacing his gaze back to Lucy. Her beauty struck him like a blow to the chest; her face was calm and sculpted, her brown hair framed her face nicely, her blue eyes were wide like a doe's, and her pale skin was radiant. Dean wished more than ever there could be some way he could stay with her. But there was none, and just sitting around wishing wasn't going to fix it.

"Yeah," Dean said blatantly. "We never should have met," he said under his breath. Dean wanted Lucy to be safe, and her just knowing about him made her a target. "I'm not who you think I am Lucy, so it's my best interest to keep you safe which means I should go." Dean scratched his neck and sighed. "I'll drop you off if you'd like me to."

Lucy watched his look. His words felt like daggers in her heart. No. NO. He couldn't leave. He just couldn't. This couldn't be the end of it. He couldn't leave. Another man couldn't leave her. She felt a lump in her throat clog her voice. She felt her vision blur.

So many men had left her because of her freak gift. So many man had tried to kill her. So many men had betrayed her. Not this man. She refused to believe that she would loose Dean.

"No." she whispered to herself. "No." She said looking up at him. " No." she said firmly this time, loudly. She walked up to him and stood looking up at him sternly.

"You are not leaving. You are going to take your clothes back off and get in that damn lake or so help me god I will throw a hissy fit." she said, her southern accent seeping through her words.

Lucy looked up at Dean, waiting to see what he would choose. Hopefully she had distracted him from their little fight. She wanted for their date to continue as if they were two normal human beings, even though they weren't. Their proximity made her cheeks slightly blush, considering she was only in her underwear near such an attractive man.

Dean looked down at Lucy, he watched as she puckered up her face and her confidence rise as her voice did. To be completely honestly Dean found it very attractive, he liked when women were strong enough to take the lead whether it was during sex or . . . well anything really. He looked down at Lucy, his eyes never once leaving her face. And something about the way her southern accent tinged her words and how she stared up at him made Dean feel himself like her ever more, if that was even possible. Dean wanted desperately to lean down and plant his lips on Lucy, he wanted to let his fingers knot in her hair, and he wanted to feel the touch of her skin against his.

So Dean didn’t resist any longer, he leaned down and wrapped an arm around Lucy pulling her close. He eyed her soft limps a moment before kissing her slowly, his lips lingered against hers absorbing each touch. Slowly Dean’s hands travel up to her cheeks, he rubbed soft circles in them with his thumbs. Suddenly his lips met her and she melted into his arms. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. Lucy moved her lips the the epic dance that was this kiss. She felt his hands crawl up to her face and she smiled slightly as their lips waltz. Out of breath Dean pulled away, his green eyes shimmering with passion.

She took a big gulp of air, out of breath from the passionate kiss. She looked into his sparkling eyes and smiled hugely, happy of what had just happened.

All thoughts of leaving the lake and forgetting about their date blew away in the soft breeze, and now thoughts of swimming in crystal waters replaced them. Oh and more kissing.

Dean slowly removed his hands from Lucy’s cheeks, a soft smirk assembled on his freckled face. Thoughts of kissing Lucy in the lake surfaced in his mind once more making him peal off his shirt once more and strip out of his jeans. Dean then reached out and took Lucy’s hand,

“Care going for a swim?” He asked with a sly grin.

She walked towards the edge of the lake, the memory of the kiss still tingling on her lips. The water laps up to her toes, causing them to curl in from the coldness. She let out a laugh, her body tensing.

Dean felt the slight breeze nip at his skin, he began to wish he could put back on his layers and just swim in that. The only thing that made him go to the edge of the water was Lucy dragging him due to their fingers being intertwined, and their inability to let go of each other. Silently Dean watched as Lucy walked up to the edge of the lake, and as the water lapsed onto her bare toes. Dean’s smile grew as he hear Lucy’s exquisite laugh ring out, the birds seemed to stop and listen.

Dean slowly shuffled forwards, he too tensed a little as the cold water touched him. The thought of going all the way in made Dean wrinkle his nose. If only the lake could have been a little warmer. Dean decided to muscle through so he could get to splash around and kiss Lucy in the water. If none of those things would happen, Dean would happily tap out and go sit in the Impala while drying off. Deep down Dean knew he was going to get the chance to kiss Lucy so slowly he began to walk into the water. Dean dropped Lucy’s hand knowing she may need to take a little longer or maybe less time to get in the water.

Lucy took a deep breath as her feet were over taken by the chilled water. She watched as Dean walked in front of her and her hand felt so empty with out his in it. She bite her lip and giggled slightly as he went deeper and deeper. She couldn't help but laugh to herself at the innuendo she had just thought. She shook off the dirty thought and took a step further into the water.

Quickly he was ankle deep. Then the chilled water tickled his thighs. Dean bit his bottom lip from crying out, he then started to move quicker and the water reached his waist. Dean took a deep breath mentally preparing, a second later he plunged into the icy depths.

Cold water flooded his senses, he suddenly felt wide awake. Hesitantly Dean opened his eyes to see murky blue green water all around him. He laughed and a few bubbled escaped his lips floating and popping at the surface. Moments later Dean broke the surface gasping for breath, he looked over at Lucy and beamed.

She was right, this lake was amazing. Dean was glad he hadn’t been stubborn and left, he was glad to be paddling in the murky depths.

The water creeped up her legs, causing the slightly unshaven hairs to stand up and her muscles to tighten up. She decided it would be better to just jump in rather than have to go little by little.

She took another deep breath as she looked down at the murky glittering water and ripples that were caused by Dean's movements. She leaned her body forward and dived into the water, it engulfed her body, causing her to feel weightless. The coldness caused electricity to tingle all over her body. She swam up to the sky and floated there, she turned to look at Dean, her hair slicked back from the water. She smiled huge, her makeup smudged around her eyes.

She swam over to Dean and floated right infront of him, their body heat warming her body slightly. It felt good. Her body was too short to touch the bottom of the lake but as she looked down she could see that Dean was standing just fine. Her lips shook slightly from the freezing water and the color wasn't as pink as normal. She smiled a toothy grin at Dean.

"Hi, Mr. Winchester." she said sweetly.


End file.
